


Secret Wishes

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Kinky, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Payback, Thongs - Freeform, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Trunks and Goten make special wishes on the dragon balls and each love it but one loves it more than the other.
Relationships: Android 18/Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs & Videl Satan, Trunks Briefs/Chi-Chi
Kudos: 5





	Secret Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, this was way longer then I wonder it to be but I wanted to put it in because there is a lot of story an a little plot. I promise the next one will be short I hope.

The dark sky cleared as the dragon balls spread across the world leaving trunks and goten standing in aww they had seen the dragon before but they had never been able to make a wish of their own. Goten and trunks high fived and screamed in joy their plan had worked and had gone off without any problems now they just needed not to get caught or give away what they wished for.

"Hell yeah dude I can't believe that worked" Goten yelled flying around

"Of course it worked we planned it" trunks flew up to join Goten. He was excited and high on adrenaline. The two started flying away back to gotens house.

"So uh what did you wish for" goten curiously asked looking back at trunks the two had made a promise not to tell each other their wishes but goten couldn't help it he wanted to know.

"Dude come one we said no wish sharing" trunks yelled 

"I know I know I'm was curious sorry" he smiled turning back around to see where he was flying "I was just wondering what could you wish for since you have all the money and stuff anyone could ask for you know"

"Yeah I get your point but the wish I made was something no one could give me" trunks smiled closing his eyes, and I can't wait to test it out when we get to chi chi he thought to himself.

Deciding to take a guess, Goten spoke "hmm was it an invitation you know for some rare metal or machine ?"

"You could say that I am eager to test it out to see how efficient it works" trunks smiled as he flew faster almost reaching the house

Goten laughed "AH see I got it you did wish for a new invention, it must be important if you wanna keep it under lock and key"

"Oh yeah it's really important only I know about it and can use it"

"I get that and Nice well since I figure yours out my wish for food" Goten smiled, his stomach rumbling and his mouth-watering. He had wished for 50 years worth of food and wanted to get home to see if it was there.

"Food really, how did I know you would somehow wish for that" he looked up at goten he couldn't be serious he didn't use a wish to order food trunks thought but remember who he was thinking about and he was Goku's son.

"Yup 50 years worth, which reminds me we should fly faster just in case my dad is home, I don't want him to eat it before I get a chance" Goten sped up almost near his house.

Trunks smiled, those were the just the words he needed to hear "YOU GOT IT BUDDY" trunks yelled happily he was one step closer to get to chi chi.

The boys landed at the foot of the door where chi chi was tending to some flower’s trunks noticed as she got up the sweat going down her breast which was looking great in her outfit.

"Goten, Trunks done already with training that's new" 

"Um yeah we finished early trunks had an appointment right trunks' goten looked to trunks to go along with the story 

"Oh yeah something about my mom and dad in the gravity machine again you know normal stuff" he quickly made up to go along with gotens quick-thinking hoping chi chi would take their lie so they wouldn't be in trouble.

"Oh my I hope it's nothing serious but with those two it shouldn't be I hope," chi chi said turning back around to tend to her flowers "OH YEAH!!! that reminds me, young man, you need to clean your room. Its filthy goten you don't live in a bar" chi chi yelled with her back still to the boys.

"mom come on please Ill do it later" goten pleaded

"NO later do it now"

"HUH ok" goten to trunks "sorry dude we gotta hang out some other time and talk about our training later" 

"Hey man no problem it's all cool I should be heading back home soon or else my dad will have my head" trunks bumped his fist with goten

"Yeah you're right about that" goten bumped his fist back going inside before his mother's patients ran out.

Watching goten go inside trunks smiled he wanted to test out his wish to see if it worked and if the dragon followed his instructions, making sure goten didn't see him look at his mom he focused hard on chi chi who didn't know trunks was still there and focused his vision on her trunks smiled grew as he was able to see through her clothing and see the black lacy thong she had one and the tight black bra she was wearing. 

"hmm Oh trunks I didn't know you were still here tell your mother I said hi for me," chi chi said getting up from the ground walking to her door giving trunks a better view without even knowing he could hardly speak as he saw her breast move in her bra and her thighs.

"Oh yeah for sure I will tell you so said hey and tell goten again its fine" waving good trunks lifted off into the air smiling to himself like a mad person he wanted to thank the dragon and dende so much the dragon had got his wish down to a T he had X-ray vision but a very specific type which the balls got down exactly. Racing back to capsule corp he stopped by his mom to tell her what chi chi said then going to bed. Laying in his room he wondered if it would work on other people.

**Author's Note:**

> YO I hoped you enjoyed and I hope your days are good.
> 
> This is the beginning of something good next up our favorite android.


End file.
